


She Needs to Vent Sometimes

by DemiGoddess



Series: Sanguine Dreams: Rowen [4]
Category: Original Work, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Caitiff - Freeform, Camarilla, In-character, POV First Person, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiGoddess/pseuds/DemiGoddess





	She Needs to Vent Sometimes

“FUCKIN AROGGANT TALKIN OUT THE ARSE BAMPOTS ALL OF EM! FUCKING TORY WITH HIS ARSE OUT THE WINDOW, SUIT NAH WORKIN A DAY IN HIS FUCKIN LIFE JES HANGING OFF AMERICA LIKE KNAPDAERLOCK!

Gonna go through Hell eh? Got a fuckin holiday home there ye cunt-suckin bampot.”

“Ye know I kinda miss the cunt bawers back in Europe. At least they just try ta kill ye an dinnae spend fuckin months talkin aboot doin it first.

Least I barked my piece an dinna get arse-fucked fer doin it. I’m used to blokes thinkin I’m disposable. Useful trash. But Christ’s baws don’t they know na to play with their fuckin food? If I’m gonna be a piece of meat just fuckin get it the shite done an on yer bike.

Na that it matters. I’m nah cannon fodder. Last time I got kicked to the trenches I fuckin died. We’re fuckin better than these cunts. WE aren’t cannon fodder.”


End file.
